Mastery of the game of golf is dependent upon achieving a proper golf club swing that correctly involves the simultaneous movement of the entire body of the golfer. Without a proper swing, it is impossible to drive the golf ball with consistent accuracy and with the desired force, both of which are essential to the realization of a satisfying game.
The entire golf club swing is important, including the backswing, the downswing and the follow-through. In addition to the mechanics of the swing, i.e., the grip and the position and motion of the arms and body, it is also important to achieve a proper tempo and rhythm.
More specifically, one of the most important characteristics of a good golf club swing is the utilization of centrifugal force whereby the arms of the golfer and his or her club tend to revolve or pivot as a unit about the golfer's head and neck while the head and neck remain substantially stationary. In this pivotal motion, the head of the golf club is treated as a weight suspended on a cord, with the cord simulating the shaft of the club and the arms of the golfer.
Instructional materials are readily available to players wishing to improve their skills, but it is one thing to be informed, and yet another to put the recommended techniques into practice. A practicing golfer, concentrating on his swing, may be sure in his own mind that he is implementing the proper form, while in reality, the routine he is practicing departs radically from its intended and imagined form.
What is needed is a practice instrument that provides visual and tactile feedback to the person employing it as a means for improving his or her swing.